


(when i miss you like this) that's love

by lovemenow



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short, but you get the drill, donghyun is only mentioned he's not physically in here, obsessive!youngmin if you squint just a tiny bit, so angsty, this drabble is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/pseuds/lovemenow
Summary: it's late and the bed's cold.





	(when i miss you like this) that's love

**Author's Note:**

> a super short drabble for my fav couple ♡  
> based off offonoff's "bath" -- if you havent listened to it you defo should!

It feels like the end of the world.

 

The bed's never been this cold. Neither have his hands. His head has never been this clouded with thoughts. Mouth never this dry. Eyes never this teary. It's almost fucking stupid. Or no, not really. Youngmin doesn't  _think_ it's fucking stupid. He  _knows_ it's fucking stupid. But he doesn't really care.

 

What a joke, he thinks, biting his lower lip. _I_ _'m_ one huge fucking joke.

 

Why the hell should he care about what Donghyun is feeling? Or who's he seeing, or what he's been up to lately? But Youngmin cares. A lot. More than he should ever care. And he knows it well enough. But that's thrown down the drain too. The only question ringing incessantly in his head is: why did Donghyun leave like that?

 

Sadly, above all: why am I like this?

 

He snickers and screams his lungs out. Throws all his pent up anger into the cold wind. Tugs on his light-coloured hair and pulls the thin silver chain around his wrist off. He watches it fall to the laminated floors. And then he feels his heart beat faster. And his chest caves in. And his head is spinning, and there's cold sweat dripping down his temples, and his knees are weak and his hands are trembling.

 

'This it? He's mumbling to himself. Because I miss you?

 

And Youngmin knows he's done gone insane. Psycho. Sick in the head. Thinking about someone who left for better reasons. He must say, Donghyun made a good decision leaving him. Even if it just makes him feel like absolute shit. Like dirt. It makes him want to punch a wall and watch his knuckles bleed. It's sad. But almost amusing.

 

Youngmin sits down on the bed again. Runs his bare hand down Donghyun's usual spot. A smile makes its way onto his plump lips. Slowly, bit by bit. Almost cynically. Anyone would think he belongs in a fucking asylum. A madhouse. Fairly speaking, Youngmin would turn himself in to a mental hospital too.

 

So he'd stop thinking about Donghyun.

 

So he'd stop missing Donghyun.

 

So he'd stop wanting Donghyun to come back.

 

But Youngmin's fallen asleep anyway. One arm resting on Donghyun's spot. Legs curled up to his stomach. Dyed hair covering his (what used to be) bright eyes.

 

Every night went like this. The missing. The hurting.

 

And the promise. Of not letting Donghyun down.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so dark huh the fuck  
> pulled this up in 10mins i was bored  
> thanks for reading anyw!!
> 
> ps after reading this myself it just felt like donghyun killed himself or something...  
> thats possible... if you want it to be that way...


End file.
